Essence of Youth
by Ficalicious
Summary: During a fight Buffy is cursed, causing her to regress into her five year old self. Angel and Spike must deal with the consequences of a peewee Slayer and what if they cant have her put back to normal? Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Spike, Spike/Angel, B/S/A


**Essence of Youth **

**AN: I found this on a VERY old website that I used to run. It was written way back in 2004 when I was very young and pathetic at writing. I may continue the story but will see how it goes. Depends on reactions etc. So review if you like and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to place a claim to all of that damn juicy Buffyverse of Buffydom, I can't. Joss Whedon is the rightful (hah) owner and creator, but that doesn't stop me messing with the characters!  
Summary: During a fight Buffy is cursed by a big nasty, causing her to regress, mentally and physically into her five year old self. Angel and Spike must then deal with the consequences of a peewee Slayer running about and what if they cant have her put back to her normal Buffy self?  
Pairing: Buffy and Angel, Buffy and Spike, Spike and Angel  
Rating: Most probably NC-17  
Setting: This is a mix of seasons and sort of brings in aspects of the series as a whole. Angel has no curse. The rest of it is pretty much self explanatory.**

"You are such a child."  
"Yeah, that's great coming from the 170 year old vampire who keeps a security blanket."  
"I'll have you know," said vampire declared indignantly, "that the only reason I have this blanket is 'cause you keep throwin' me out in the sun."  
"Then why are you holding it like that?" Buffy Summers, The Slayer, asked with a smirk.  
"Well… I'm not the only one Slayer. I distinctly recall you getting' all hot an' bothered 'bout not havin' a stuffed pig."  
"I was not hot and bothered. I was worried. I thought someone had taken him."  
"My point exactly, Pet. You're a Plushie."  
"I am not… a Plushie, whatever that is." At Spike's smirk she glowered. "Now gimme the blanket."  
"No."  
"Why not?" Hands on hips in best-annoyed pose.  
"'Cause its mine. How do I know you'll give it back?"  
"Please. Spike, like I would want you blanket." Voice dripping sarcasm.  
"Then why are you still buggin' me?"  
"Because its gross! It needs a wash and besides, mom doesn't like you hanging out here in the dirt. She thinks you'll catch something."  
"What, a slight case of death?" This was followed with a trade smirk.  
"I can give you a slight case of death right now Mister." Buffy whipped out Mr Pointy and held it threateningly.  
"OK Slayer, take it. But if I don't get it back your in…"  
"What? Big trouble from the Big Bad? Like I'm scared of a neutered vampire."  
"Hey!"  
"Well that's what you are."  
"Terminology luv. Guy's gotta ego to care for."  
Buffy just snorted and held out her hand. Reluctantly Spike handed over the blanket. Without a word Buffy spun on her heel and left Spike alone in the crypt.

"And he was just so… oooh!" Buffy stamped her foot and pouted. That got her a smile from Angel. "I just don't know why he has to be so stubborn – or rude. What the hell is a Plushie anyway?" Angel snorted a laugh, and then frowned.  
"He called you a Plushie?" Buffy stopped and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I think it's time I taught my childe some manners." At that Buffy laughed.  
"Yeah, like you could. His head is too thick for any new information to creep in!"  
They both chuckled and sat on the park bench in silence for a few minutes. Buffy was leaning her head on Angel's shoulder and slowly drawing little patterns on his arm. In turn, Angel leant over and traced kisses through her hair, his hand slowly trailing up her thigh to her shoulder.  
"So why were you at Spike's?" He murmured into her hair.  
"Mmmm… Mom sent me. She wanted me to kidnap his blanket so she could wash it. I don't know why she babies him so much."  
"Spike has a certain way with mothers. He has a sort of innocence about him, like he can't fend for himself."  
Buffy snorted. "Innocent my ass! Although I agree with the fending for himself part. He is just a useless oaf. But it's still annoying." Getting heated to the subject, Buffy sat up from Angel and got fired up. "And can you believe it? Mom doesn't want him hanging around the crypt and she's thinking about clearing out the spare room for him! I can't believe her! I don't want to live with him, he's probably an absolute mess, drinking and sleeping and smoking and leaving his dirty underwear all over the house! Oh my God! Eeew!" Angel laughed softly; a little pissed at her distraction from the more intimate moment they were about to have.  
"Actually Buffy, you wouldn't have to worry about his underwear around the house," off her questioning look, "he doesn't, ah, wear any."  
"OK, can I just say major EEEEW! I don't get why he is so attached to his blanket though. It's just a mangy old thing."  
"Spike has a thing about holding onto stuff. He's scared of losing it. He got that way when I got my soul back. I think it's mostly because of that. I went to Romania to meet with Darla, and left him and Dru, saying I'd be back within the month and then I never came back. I think that after that he needed to hold onto stuff, cause he was scared it would be taken away and I guess some part of him is still scared of being left alone. I don't blame him. But let's not talk about him, OK?"  
"Alright, what do you wanna talk about?"  
"I was thinking we'd already done enough talking." Angel murmured as he smashed his lips onto hers.

Summers Residence:  
After much-heated kissage and some almost indecent exposure Buffy and Angel weighed up whose place they were closer to and decided on Buffy's. Mom issues aside, Buffy didn't know about Angel but she was ready to get down and dirty on the kitchen bench, mother or not!  
Once in the door the pair took the stairs two at a time to Buffy's room, Joyce being nowhere in sight they assumed she was out. Once in Buffy's room, with door safely shut and locked the two continued their ministrations on one another.  
Buffy reached up and slowly, tantalisingly undid the buttons on Angel's shirt, kissing each bit of alabaster skin as it was exposed whilst Angel moaned in pleasure. Just as Angel was reaching to undo Buffy's shirt his enhanced hearing heard the front door open and Joyce walk in. Buffy was also alerted to her mother's presence by Angel's frustrated growl and then her mother's voice calling up the stairs.  
"Buffy, sweety are you home?"  
Buffy sighed in frustration and slowly eased away from Angel, who was nuzzling at her throat.  
"Hold that thought honey," she told him with a swift, sexually frustrated kiss. Angel growled again and stepped back from her, allowing her access to the door.  
He sighed at her retreating figure and tried to will the monster in his pants to keep from exploding.  
Once downstairs Buffy saw her mother with an armload of shopping. Buffy moved to help.  
"You look a little flustered Buffy. Rough patrol?"  
"You might say that," Buffy mumbled under her breath.  
"Sorry honey?"  
"Nothing mom." The two set about putting the shopping away.  
"I didn't mean to disturb you two up there, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, and I didn't think mom knocking on the door would be well received."  
Buffy managed to turn the same colour as the tomato she was holding and stuttered.  
"It's alright honey, I do know that Angel is upstairs. I saw his jacket at the door and you two are noisier than a herd of elephants. Not to mention the fact that you walked right by me at the lights, although you looked a little busy to notice."  
If it were at all possible Buffy turned an even deeper shade of red, thoroughly embarrassed.  
"Buffy? Are you alright?"  
"Huh?"  
"Sweety? You can go now, I'm going to watch some Letterman and then go to bed. Night." Buffy nodded dumbly and headed for the door. "Oh and Buffy," her mother called after her, "Try and keep it down a bit tonight, last time I didn't get a wink of sleep." Buffy practically ran out of the room.  
Although the scene in the kitchen had left her a little cold, the thought of Angel waiting in her room, primed and ready for a night of passion set the fire in Buffy's stomach roaring again. By the time she reached the stairs she was practically dripping in anticipation.  
She reached her room and opened the door to be greeted by a shirtless Angel sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard. Buffy grew wetter at the sight of the painful bulge in his pants, realising that he had done nothing to alleviate his erection, waiting for her.  
Without further thought she closed and locked the door and made her way over to him. Angel watched as she climbed quickly onto the bed and into his lap, nestling against his desire, rubbing it with her own. He groaned. He sat forward and wrapped his arms around Buffy, holding her steady. Then he kissed her with so much passion that Buffy moaned into his mouth, running her arms up his muscled back and over the nape of his neck into his hair, pulling him closer to her. Angel supported her in his lap with one hand whilst the other worked impatiently on her buttons. He pulled back from the kiss to see what he was doing and Buffy bit lightly on his neck, eliciting a growl from deep in his throat. Once her shirt was undone he wasted no time in slipping it over her shoulders, drawing in unneeded breath at seeing her braless. He leant forward and ran his tongue over her breast, his hand tweaking the nipple of her other. He gently nipped the pebbled peak, gaining a groan from Buffy as she arched her body into his willing mouth. She ground her body into his lap, feeling him harden further. Her hands were not idle whilst Angel tortured her with his mouth. Her hands found the buttons to his pants and slowly she popped the first one, feeling Angel's erection jump at the sudden extra room. Angel moaned and licked and nibbled her other breast, his own hand reaching for her jeans. Whilst he fiddled with them she cupped his groin and squeezed firmly. Angel gasped.  
"Buffy…" he warned her, moaning. He was so close, but he wanted to be inside her. No way was he going to waste it in his pants. He doubled his efforts on her jeans, groaning as Buffy ground herself into his erection. She was slowly unzipping his pants and suddenly his cock was free and bounced against his stomach. He felt Buffy grin against his shoulder before she ran her tongue down his arm. She leant back, arching her back until her hair was touching the mattress behind her. In this position Angel was able to view her gorgeous body and pert breasts, but was also able to undo her jeans. Buffy sat up again and kissed him fiercely. He matched the kiss with equal intensity and moaned as her hands reached for him. They were scolding against his cool skin and Angel felt himself losing control. He had to take her. He flipped them over so that she was on her back on the bed. Using her shock to his advantage he kicked off his pants and lay flush against her, kissing her passionately. Buffy ground her hips against his and Angel growled his arousal. He sat up on his knees over her and ran his hands down her body, taking her jeans with them. He eased them over her hips and down her legs before she kicked them off. Angel lay over her now naked form and kissed her again, whilst his hand slid between her thighs. She was already so wet, but Angel wanted to make sure she was prepared for him. He slid one finger into her, and was urged on by her moans of pleasure. A second one joined in on his assault of her most sensitive spot, and then a third. His thumb found her clit and rubbed against the ultra sensitive nub. Buffy cried out as pleasure hit her and she fell over the edge, moaning and gasping Angel's name, clasping at the sheets. Angel reached up and stroked her cheek as she came down from her high and kissed her softly. Buffy parted her legs further and bent her knees as Angel nestled between them. He guided himself into her and gasped as he was encased in her scolding heat. Buffy moaned as Angel filled her to the brink of overflowing and gasped at how perfect the fit was. He was made to fit her. She nuzzled at his neck, nibbling his earlobe as Angel lay still, trying to gain control. Then Buffy slowly lifted her hips and pulled back, grinding herself against him. Angel moaned and then started to pull out. He pushed back in with increased pressure and kissed her as he increased the pace. Both were lost in pleasure as they moaned names, and meaningless, incoherent noises. Angel was close, he could feel it building up and felt his sac tighten. He could tell from the look on Buffy's face that she was close too. He reached down between them and lightly flicked her clit. Buffy moaned. Again and she buried her head in his neck and groaned. A third time and she cried out, clutching him with her hands, locking her feet around his back as her internal Slayer muscled milked him for all he was worth. Angel fell over the edge, calling out Buffy's name and spasmed into her, shooting his load deep into her womb as he panted and moaned Buffy's name.  
They lay that way for a long time afterwards. Angel's semi-hard cock still nestled deep inside Buffy as she held tightly to him and they kissed.

Joyce quirked a smile at the sounds from upstairs. She knew it was a bit wrong but she was glad that her daughter at least was having great sex. She glanced at the TV, deciding that it was better to stay down here a while longer than go up to bed, what with the stamina the two in Buffy's room had, they'd be at it til dawn. Just then she heard the back door open. She got up and walked to the kitchen.  
"Evenin' Joyce," the bleached blond vampire said, looking up from the fridge.  
"Hello Spike. Can I get you something to eat? Or would you like a hot chocolate?"  
"Yes please, you got any of them little marshmallows left?"  
"Just bought some actually."  
Joyce turned on the kettle and set about making the hot chocolate. Spike sat at the bench and sniffed, tilting his head to the side he listened.  
"Peaches and the Slayer at it again, hey?" He quirked a grin at the thought of the Slayer all hot and sweaty, and quickly tried to hide the arousal that was evident in his pants. Joyce noticed the bulge and the embarrassed look on the vampire but didn't say anything. Instead she nodded.  
"Yes, interrupted the two of them when I got home. Oh well, I suppose its better that she's with Angel than some high school boy that would get her pregnant."  
"Yeah, well, Peaches will take care of her. He's the old reliable type."  
"Yes, well, she does seem happy with him, and he is a very nice young man, er… vampire. It gets so confusing, this whole vampire thing. I see the both of you as men."  
"Yeah, its 'cause we look human, most of the time."  
Joyce placed the hot chocolate in front of him and Spike sipped at it eagerly. He looked up when he noticed Joyce looking at him strangely. He shifted uncomfortably.  
"What brought you here tonight anyway Spike?" she asked casually, but he caught the slight smile that played her lips. He tried to hide his embarrassment.  
"Well…um…I was hopin' to get my blanket back, y'know. I thought it should be good an' clean by now an' I was sorta needin' it back at the crypt." He looked at his shoes and missed Joyce's smile.  
"Of course, I'll go and get it." She got up and left the room. She came back shortly with what Spike assumed was his blanket. What had once been a grey, dusty, crumpled and holey blanket was now washed and smelling like detergent. It had become a greeny colour and Spike could see that the holes had been sewed up and it had been ironed. He accepted it gratefully and didn't know what to say. Joyce noticed the tears in his eyes and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"I didn't think you'd mind if I sewed up those holes and ironed it. It looks much better now." She patted his shoulder in a motherly way. Swallowing his Big Bad pride Spike got to his feet and gave her a genuine hug. A little taken aback by this sudden display of affection Joyce hugged him back. It was her that pulled back, determined on persuading him to move into the spare room. She had mentioned it to Buffy and was determined to have Spike out of that manky crypt and into a nice warm bed where she could keep an eye on him and keep him well dressed and fed.  
She cocked her head at him with what Spike believed to be a predatory mom look in her eye.  
"Spike, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Spike eyed her warily and took a cautious step back.  
"Yeah?" Another step.  
"I don't like you living in that crypt. It's dark and dirty and horrible and you aren't very safe there. Just the other day Buffy was telling me how demons just walk right on in there at all hours. I don't like it. Not to mention that you need someone to look after you young man. You need to be well fed and definitely need someone to see to your wardrobe… I want you to move in here. I've cleared up the spare room a bit, and I'm moving the rest of the stuff into the basement. I would be much happier if you came and stayed here. You're more than welcome."  
Spike looked at her as though she had gone completely batty. His expression then turned to panic at the thought of someone mothering him. Then a thought crept into his head. Livin' in the same joint as the Slayer, in the bedroom next door. Hmm… not only could he get his fill of daily bickering with the feisty blond but he could see her more, be around her, sleep in the room right next to her. He tried to quell his rising desire. Then another thought struck him. He was being offered a warm, comfortable bed to sleep in, instead of a cold, hard stone slab. He was being offered a good meal when he needed one, comfort, love and protection. He would be safe here. Funny that, feelin' safest in the Slayer's house. It was then that he realised Joyce was still waiting for a reply.  
"An' you're sure this'd be right? I wouldn't wanna impose or anythin'." He gave her his best boyish charm look, from under his lashes. Joyce smiled.  
"That's enough of that young man. Of course it would be all right. I wouldn't have asked if it weren't. Anyway. It'd be nice to have a man around the house. Angel's here sometimes but he and Buffy are always up to their own mischief to have time to talk to me. It'd be nice to have company." She gave Spike a motherly smile and ruffled his hair.  
"Hey! Hey! Not the hair!" He batted her hands away and smoothed back his locks.  
"Well, you can move in any time you want. I'm almost done cleaning out the room. And then we can go shopping and get you some new sheets and thicker curtains. Don't want to have to dust it right after you move in. And I don't suppose you like pink sheets."  
"That'd be great. I don't have much to bring, just some spare clothes 'n that." He gave her a smile. And then seriously said, "Thankyou Joyce, means a lot to me."  
As he was walking out the back door a final thought struck him. This is really gonna get up Peaches' nose. Excellent.

"Spiiiiiiike! Hurry up! I really gotta shower. You're making me late!" Buffy thumped on the bathroom door again. "Spiiiiike!"  
"Bugger off Slayer! I'm tryin' to shower here!" Yeah, that and tryin' to wank.  
"Mooooooooom! Spike's hogging the bathroom again. I'm gonna be late for school."  
"Buffy stop yelling! Spike has just as much right to the bathroom as you. Just wait your turn."  
"But I'm gonna be late!"  
"Then you should have been up earlier!"  
"Mooom!"  
"Just wait Buffy."  
"But he's an undead creature of the night! Why does he need to shower? And why does he do it now? He's meant to be in bed!"  
"Hey now Slayer, that ain't nice!"  
Buffy spun around to see Spike standing in the hall, with a towel loosely draped around his lean waist. She was gobsmacked at the sight of well-defined abs, rippling pecs and pale, pale skin under which she could see the muscles outlined. Her gaze travelled lower, over his rippling six pack to his navel where a line of course brown hair led beneath the towel. She also managed to notice the tent in the front of the towel. Spike made no move to cover it, hoping she wouldn't notice. She dragged her gaze to his face, to be met with desire clouded cerulean eyes. "Bathroom's free, Pet." He said softly. Buffy couldn't speak. She felt her face flush under his intense gaze. Before she could embarrass herself further she pushed past him and slammed the bathroom door, locking it behind her.  
Spike stared dumbstruck at the door for several seconds and then stormed to his room.  
Buffy sat on the floor with her head in her hands. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Spike. Almost naked Spike. Wearing nothing but a towel Spike. In the two and half weeks that the vampire had been residing at the Summers' Residence she had not seen him topless, let alone naked. She had always known he was hot but now she stood corrected. He was drop dead gorgeous. Literally. Then she felt a stab of guilt for thinking that about Spike. She should be thinking of Angel's salty goodness. Mmmm, Angel in a towel. Ooh! Even better! Angel in the shower! She smiled at the thought as she climbed in under the hot spray.

"Bloody, fuckin' ponce! Cant control yourself in front of her can you? Go an' make a fuckin' fool of yerself next time." As he swore at himself he tossed aside his towel and flopped onto his bed. He encircled his cock tightly and started to wank. He hadn't meant to get aroused. He had wanted to give her a good look and see how she felt about him. He had seen it in her eyes. She wanted him. But that wasn't what he had hoped to achieve. Then he remembered the surprise he had left for her. Uh oh!  
All of a sudden there was a piercing scream followed with a very, very pissed off "Spiiiiike!" Looked as though he had used just the right amount of hot water. With a grin he released in his hand.  
***

Patrol with him? "Patrol with you?" Buffy strolled alongside the blond vampire.  
"Yeah, Love. Patrol wi' me. That a problem?"  
"Nope. Could use the company." They walked side by side in silence for several minutes.  
"Where's Peaches at then, Love?" Spike asked, watching Buffy casually twirl her stake. He wasn't worried about a nice and proper staking any more. Aside from their casual, friendly banter and occasional bickering, Buffy no longer threatened his life. Still, he was fascinated with her coordination with the stake. She didn't reply and he thought she hadn't heard. "Pet?"  
"Oh," she broke out of her reverie. "He got a call from Wes in LA. They needed him to come and lend some manpower."  
"Right then." Buffy was watching the ground in front of her as they walked. She seemed deep in thought. Spike worried that something was wrong. "Somethin' the matter, Love? Missin' your mum?" She was in New York on a buying spree.  
"No, why?" She didn't look up, preferring the ground to his piercing gaze.  
"You seem troubled, Love. Nothin's wrong is it?" He put a reassuring hand on her bare arm. Goosebumps spread over her skin at his touch. She shook her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide what was in her eyes. Not from him.  
Spike's own skin, from his hand to his groin, was tingling. She was so hot! Her skin was burning his hand. He stepped in front of her and made her stop walking. "Kitten? What is it?" he tilted her chin up to him so she was looking him in the eye. And then he saw what was troubling her. Her green eyes were confused; he saw the warring emotions clearly played out for him.  
Buffy wanted to look away. She didn't want for him to be able to look into her like this. She wanted to turn and run home. But he was there. He was everywhere. In her home. In her mind. In her dreams. She couldn't escape him. "Buffy?" it was almost a whisper. Buffy almost gasped at the sound of her name from his lips. He never called her Buffy, it was always Pet or Love or Slayer or one of his other endearments. When he said it he almost pouted, his soft lips forming the word. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen or heard.  
"I'm so confused, Spike." She tugged away from his fingers and looked away.  
"What for, Sweet? Nothin' to be confused 'bout." He turned her to face him again, moving even closer to her.  
"But there is. I just don't know how I feel any more."  
"Sure you do. You're worryin' 'bout nothin' is all… what don't you know how you feel 'bout?" he suddenly really wanted to know. He could see something in her eyes that he hardly dared to hope at.  
"Oh Spike, why do you have to make it so hard for me? I'm doing just fine, I'm happy, I'm in love with Angel and then you waltz right on into my home, place yourself in the centre of my life and walk around half naked all the time." She paused, and he thought she would stop. But she didn't. "And I know you like me, don't think that I don't know. The way you act around me, the way you're always hanging around, coming on patrol like you have nothing better to do. And you talk in your sleep. Or should I say growl. I can hear you know. Why? Why me? Couldn't it have been someone else?" She stopped and looked up at him. Her huge green eyes pleaded with his shocked blue ones.  
"Can't help who you fall in love with, Kitten." He waited for her reaction. He expected fireworks, harsh words, telling him not to say he loved her. Instead the reaction he got was quite different. Eyes brimmed with unshed tears she gazed up at him.  
"But why do I have to feel for you too?" Spike gasped and both were silent for a moment.  
"What'd you say?" he must have gone deaf in his old age.  
"I said, 'why do I have to feel for you too?'" she touched his arm.  
If his heart actually beat it would have stopped right then. He sucked in an unneeded breath. Then he leant forward and brushed his lips across hers. She moaned into him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. One hand caressed her lower back while the other tangled in her hair. Her hands came up around his shoulders and then one rested on the nape of his neck, tickling the sensitive skin there.  
Spike lips, lips of Spike, on me, and God he is a good kisser. Must run in the family. Spike nibbled at her lips. When she moaned he took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He caressed hers and the two danced together and both Buffy and Spike moaned at the wonder of it.  
Spike couldn't believe it. He was kissing Buffy. Buffy was kissing him. She had admitted that she felt for him. The world was losing all semblance of reality. He must be dreaming. But please God don't let him be dreaming. He had Buffy pressed flush against him and he could smell her arousal. God, he was going to take her right here and now the way things were going.  
Buffy was so lost to the kiss that she didn't notice the demon creeping up behind Spike. It was the bestial roar and then Spike's cry of pain as the demon skewered him on its metal pole-like weapon. Spike crumpled to the ground as the demon withdrew its weapon and turned on Buffy. Buffy immediately dropped into a fighting crouch. She spared a glance at Spike, who was still curled in the foetal position on the grass. In that split second the demon blind sided her and cracked her against the head with its weapon. Buffy staggered and saw stars but stayed upright. She attacked, swinging several punches at the beast. None seem to cause much damage as the Demon took another swing at her. This time she caught the brunt of the blow to the back of the head. She fell to her knees. The demon towered over her. Buffy attempted to stand again, to fight, but her eyes were blurring and her head felt heavy. She managed to focus on the demon and could hear what it was saying.  
"Ickeness tre montista econo. Reba distano moltinomo!" With that Buffy's memory blanked. She fell to the ground and blacked out. The last thing she saw was a bleeding Spike stand and swing at the demon.  
***

"Bloody, buggerin' hell! That fuckin' hurt mate!" Spike yelled at the demon as he swung. He was on edge. He had a hole in his stomach the size of a baseball and that would need some serious cleaning, the way it stung. He figured there was some kind of anti-coagulant on it, as the wound would not close, even with his healing abilities. There was something in the air too. The hairs on his neck stood on end and he unconsciously vamped. Something was happening. Magic. All of a sudden thunder clapped overhead. Spike looked toward the sky for a second. In that second the demon turned and ran. Before Spike could take chase it disappeared. "Bloody brilliant! Not only do ya wreck me shirt you shit, you chicken out an' nick off 'fore I can give you a right pummelin'!"  
He turned to see where Buffy was. He didn't see her. He heard a soft moan and looked down. There on the ground was a small heap of Buffy's clothes. They moved. "Great! The bloody thing turned her into a rat! This is what happens when I finally get to snog the Slayer!" He crouched next to the pile and lifted them. He wanted to catch her before she ran off. Then he could get Red to do a de-ratting spell.  
Spike stopped dead as he lifted Buffy's shirt of the ground. There on the grass was a tiny, unconscious, blond girl. A tiny, unconscious, blond girl with a striking resemblance to Buffy. "Fuck! Worse than a rat spell. You've midgitised the Slayer."  
***

It was late when Angel finally made it back to Sunnydale. The sun was almost up and he was cutting it close. Instead of going to the mansion he headed for Buffy's, knowing her mum was in New York. He wanted to catch up with her, see that she was alright. He had a bad feeling and he had missed her. Two days apart and he was ready to crumble. That's how much he loved her.  
As he pulled into the Summers' driveway his bad feeling grew. Something definitely was not right. He killed the engine and got out of the car, pulling out his front door key. Inside the house was quiet. He listened, wondering if Buffy would be home from patrol.  
"Buffy? Spike? Anyone here?" He cocked his head and listened. He could hear crying, soft, petty cries. And then he heard Spike speaking in a soothing voice.  
"Shhh, shhh, baby. C'mon. Calm down little Bit. Don't cry. Shhh."  
Angel climbed the stairs. He could smell Spike and Buffy. No one else. He wondered who Spike was talking to. He pushed Buffy's door open and took in the sight before him. A vamped out Spike was trying to comfort a small naked crying girl. The girl had blood on her face and a large welt on her forehead. She was sobbing. Spike was patting her back, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Trying desperately to soothe her.  
"Spike? What are you doing?" Angel asked, coming into the room. Spike looked up, having not noticed his Sire in his panic.  
"Quick, Peaches, help me. I don't know wot to do. Little thing's gotta cut on her head and a bump like an apple. I can't get her to stop cryin'." Angel stood there staring at him. "C'mon you great poof! Would you bloody well help!" Angel quickly moved to his side. He took in the blood, tears and matted blond hair in a glance. Then he lifted the small girl and carried her to the bathroom. She continued crying and sobbing but clung to him, burying her face into his neck. She smelled so much like Buffy. Placing her down on the sink he turned to Spike, who had followed them into the bathroom.  
"Where is Buffy?" He asked as he turned back to the girl. Without waiting for an answer he ordered Spike to fill the bath with warm water. Spike complied, for once not arguing with Angel for telling him what to do. When the bath was sufficiently full Spike turned off the taps. Angel lifted the girl and placed her into the warm water. She continued to sob.  
"Make her stop bloody cryin' would ya!" Spike yelled. He was still vamped out, frustration, anger, fear and panic all making him unable to control his demon or his emotions.  
"Spike, calm down. Don't yell. The more panicked you are, the more panicked she'll be, ok? Maybe if you lost the vamp face she wouldn't be so scared." Angel said calmly. Spike lifted his hand to his face; only just realising he was vamped out. He tried to de-vamp but couldn't. He gave a frustrated growl. Angel turned to look at him. He saw the conflicted emotions, the anger there. And the fear. Standing he hugged his childe to him. Whatever had gotten him this riled up must have been bad. He hadn't seen Spike like this many times before.  
Spike buried his head in his Sire's chest. This was home. There was comfort here. As Angel rubbed Spike's back, Spike de-vamped and took a deep, unneeded breath. He looked up into his Sire's face. Angel gave him a comforting smile and kissed his forehead. Then they turned back to the problem at hand. There was a small issue of a tiny girl whimpering in the bathtub. Angel squatted next to her, at her eye level and took a look at the cut on her forehead. It was bleeding and the lump was swollen and sore. Spike stood back, marvelling at his Sire's calmness in a situation like this. When'd he get so good wi' kids anyway? He wondered.  
Angel took a face cloth and gently wiped the blood and tears off of the girl's face. She whimpered as he cleaned the cut but didn't cry out. He took in her features, her blond hair. She looked so familiar. Turning to Spike, he asked him to get a towel. When Spike returned Angel pulled the plug, lifted the girl and wrapped her in the towel. Then he carried her to Buffy's room, not knowing where else to take her. He hoped that Buffy would get there soon, he was pretty out of his league when it came to kids and he knew Spike's repertoire was even shorter than his.  
Placing the bundle of towel and girl onto the bed, Angel once again turned to Spike, this time wanting answers.  
"Spike, where is Buffy?"  
"What d'ya mean 'where's Buffy?' She's right there." He pointed at the tiny girl.  
"Spike, don't mess around. Where is she?" Angel took a menacing step towards him. Spike took a step away. "Spike," Angel warned him.  
"I told ya… that's her there. Can't you tell its her from the scent? Some boyfriend you are to her!" Angel looked shocked. Not at the boyfriend remark but at the fact that Spike was right, the girl did smell a lot like Buffy. Too much like her to be anyone else. He turned to look at the terrified girl. It was all there. The hair, the eyes, the quivering lips everything. It was Buffy. Angel quickly ran to her and pulled her close, giving her a more thorough looking over to see if there were any more injuries. She had several bad bruises but nothing else.  
"How did this happen?" He asked, his calm façade quickly melting away.  
"I dunno. We were snoggin' in the cemetery and then all of a sudden this burly bastard comes out and skewers me." At that Angel noticed the growing bloodstain on his Childe's shirt.  
"You're hurt." He nodded at Spike's abdomen.  
"S'nothin'." Spike put a hand over the wound, to try and stop the blood loss.  
"You said that you and Buffy were making out?" Uh oh, Spike thought, this is the part where he kills me for touchin' his woman. He braced himself for the blows that were inevitable. Instead, none came, only Angel sitting by Buffy nodding slowly.  
"You mean, you aint angry?" Spike asked warily.  
"Oh, I'm angry. I'm angry that I wasn't there to stop this," he waved a general hand over Buffy. "I'm angry that you try to encroach on my mate. But I knew Buffy had feelings for you, and you her. I told her to sort them out, to talk to you about it. She knew that I was ok with it."  
"So, you're alright 'bout me an' her snoggin'?"  
"Spike, you're my Childe. I think I know how to handle you making out with my girlfriend. It's not like we haven't shared before. And Buffy deserves all the love anyone can give her. Just… don't you ever hurt her, understand. Or you will be a big pile of dust and don't think I won't kill you for her."  
"Yeah mate, I know. White Knight look to uphold. Heard it before. Don' worry. I'd never hurt her. Couldn't, could I? Love her too much."  
The two vampires shared a look that said it all. They were brought back to earth by a small crying behind them.  
"I want my mommy."  
Both vampires turned to the small girl, rushing to her side. Angel picked her up and sat her in his lap. Spike sat next to them, stroking her hair.  
"Don' suppose you know how to look after a kid, mate?"  
Angel smiled at that. "No, haven't had a world of experience I'm sad to say." Spike chuckled.  
"Where's my mommy?" Buffy cried. Angel shushed her.  
"Hush, little one. Shhh."  
"I want my mommy." Buffy buried her face in Angel's chest, trying to hide from the two men sitting with her.  
"You're mommy isn't here, sweetie. But don't worry, we'll look after you." Buffy sniffled and then raised her tear stained face to his.  
"Who're you?" She asked.  
"I'm Angel, and this is Spike." He pointed to Spike, who was sitting next to him. He was upset that she didn't recognise him, but when he thought about it, why would she? She had regressed into a child. Her child self had never met him.  
"What kinda name is Spike?" She asked, wrinkling up her nose. Angel wanted to cry at the all too familiar action.  
"S'just me name, Kitten." Spike said, tweaking her nose. Buffy batted at his hand, giggling. Then she noticed the blood on Spike's shirt.  
"Eeeeew! What's that?" She pointed at the sticky mess. Spike and Angel looked at Spike's wound.  
"Guess I should clean this up an' find a change o' clothes." Angel nodded. "Better find her somethin' to wear too, don't wan' her runnin' 'round starkers now do we." He stood up and walked to Buffy's chest of drawers. He searched through several draws before pulling out a small, white t-shirt and a pair of pink boxers. "'Spose these'll have to do." He said, handing the clothes to Angel. Angel took them, looked at them blankly for a second. "Ya meant to put 'em on her, Peaches."  
"Thanks for that Spike. Sweetie, how about you stand up so I can get these on you?" He helped Buffy stand. Then he turned to Spike. "There's an icepack in the freezer. I think we should try and stop the swelling on her bump and dull the pain. Can you get it?" Spike nodded and went downstairs. While he was gone Angel managed to dress Buffy.  
"Here ya go." Spike handed Angel the icepack. Angel in turn pressed it to Buffy's forehead. She hissed in pain.  
"Lay down Buffy. We'll get you all tucked into bed."  
"Don't wanna. Wanna stay here." She yawned and curled into a ball on Angel's lap.  
"Looks like you made an impression." Spike chuckled, heart aching at the sight in front of him. His Sire, the Scourge of Europe, with a teeny-weeny Slayer curled up on his lap, sucking her thumb. Hmmm, I guess she's always been one to use her mouth, getting the practice in early. He laughed to himself. He sat on the bed, watching and waiting.  
***

"I think she's asleep." Angel spared a glance at Spike, who was leaning against the headboard of Buffy's bed. Spike leant forward and took a look at the t-shirt-clad child in his Sire's lap.  
"'Bout time the little nipper passed out. She's got more energy 'n her normal self's f'sure." He reached over to brush aside a tendril of blond hair.  
"Let's go to the other room and let her get some rest." Spike nodded and stood, watching as Angel carefully untangled himself from the child. Angel pulled up the covers and pressed a gentle kiss on her bruised forehead. Then he turned and followed Spike into what used to be the spare room.  
In the time that Spike had lived at the Summers' home Angel hadn't seen his room. He hadn't thought much of it. But seeing the room now he couldn't help but see the difference. Or see how Spike it had become. The walls remained their off-white colour but were spattered with posters. There were heavy drapes in dark shades of red and a large bed against the wall. The bed was unmade, naturally, and the sheets and doona were in shades of red and black, matching the drapes.  
Spike flung himself onto the bed, face in the pillows, and heaved a huge sigh.  
"Bin' one hell o' a night." He mumbled. Angel slumped down next to him, on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
"Can you tell me again what happened?"  
"Which part?"  
"The part that explains how and why this happened."  
"As I told ya, we were snoggin' in the cemetery an' this right bastard of a demon comes up and skewers me. An' then he goes fer Buffy. I get up to kick it's ass, it nicks off, next thin' I know I got a pint sized Slayer cryin' her eyes out, all good an' hurt."  
"Do you know what kind of demon it was?" Angel asked, turning to glance at Spike, whose head was still in the pillows. Instead of a smart arsed remark that was ready to pop out Spike bit his tongue. His Sire was worried about his girl.  
"Sorry, mate. No idea. Didn't get me much of a look but I know it was some sorta spell that did it. Heard the thing chantin' and stuff, just didn't understand what it was sayin'." He breathed out into the pillows, feeling less than adequate, wishing he knew more so that he could help Buffy. But he didn't. He rolled onto his back. He bit back a cry as the tender skin on his abdomen ripped and started to bleed again. Angel looked up sharply. Then he saw what the matter was.  
"Spike, take off your shirt. You need to clean that up."  
"S'nothin'. Just a scratch."  
"Sure, Spike, whatever you say. I'll get the kit."  
Before Spike could stop him, Angel was off the bed and downstairs. He grabbed the first aid kit out from under the sink. He went to the fridge to pull out some blood but thought better of it. Sire's blood would work faster. He headed upstairs to Spike's room.  
"Took your time." Spike grumbled, standing shirtless in front of the bed. He had his hand over the gaping wound. Angel could see the blood seeping from between his fingers.  
"Move your hand." He ordered. Spike complied. Angel bit back a gasp at the sight. A massive hole was oozing blood from Spike's abdomen. "Turn around." Spike did. The back was much the same, a gaping wound oozing blood. Angel opened up the kit and pulled out some antiseptic wipes. He knew Spike wasn't at risk of infection, but they needed to stop the bleeding. Spike hissed as the antiseptic seeped into the wound. Angel pushed down hard, eliciting a growl from Spike. Then he looked in the box for gauze. When he found it he applied more pressure to the wound and stuck the gauze down. Giving Spike's front the same treatment, Angel placed a kiss on the now covered wound and rose to his feet. He was now eye to eye with Spike.  
"Gonna need some blood to get that to close over. There's some in the fridge. D'ya want some?" Spike made a move for the door. Angel grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"You know pig's blood isn't going work, Spike."  
"Well, s'all I got, it'll have to do." Spike moved to go again.  
"Spike, you know what you have to do." Boy did he ever. And he wasn't sure he wanted to. It had been too long. Too long since he had had familiar blood singing through his veins. Too long since Angel had been inside.  
"I don' think it's a good idea mate." He said. Angel growled, giving him a look that said 'don't argue'. He led Spike to the bed and then sat down. Spike sat next to him, nervous as a schoolboy about to lose his virginity.  
Angel smiled. He knew Spike would be uneasy. He knew that it had been way too long since they had shared this. And he figured it was about time to renew the Sire/Childe bond. "Spike…" he murmured. Spike didn't look at him, opting to keep his eyes elsewhere than his Sire's deep gaze. "Spike." Angel hissed, less tender. Spike turned. Angel said nothing but took Spike's face in his hands and kissed him.  
The kiss was tender at first, Spike only just responding. Angel nibbled his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. Spike moaned as Angel's big hands massaged the tense muscles of his shoulders. Angel seized the moment and slipped his tongue in to tangle with Spike's. The kiss grew ever fiercer. Spike felt himself grow hard. He didn't know when but they had fallen back to be laying side by side on the bed. Angel rolled them so that Spike was on top. Then he guided Spike to his neck.  
Spike nuzzled at the proffered jugular. Angel moaned, vamping in arousal. Spike vamped and licked Angel's neck. Then he softly pierced the skin. The blood gushed into his mouth. It was pure heaven. He moaned and suckled harder.  
Angel was moving beneath him and Spike could not control thrusting his aching erection against his Sire's. Angel moaned as Spike suckled at his neck. The sensations were driving him wild. He could hardly restrain himself from ripping his and Spike's clothing off and rutting like animals on the floor.  
A harsh scream had both he and Spike scrambling. Spike wasn't fast enough at retracting his fangs as Angel jerked away and resulted in Angel's neck tearing. Angel's hand shot to cover the wound and both vampires rushed to the adjoining bedroom.  
Little Buffy was sitting up in the bed screaming. Her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face. Angel was with her in a second, Spike hanging back a little.  
Angel moved to lift Buffy, only to discover her death grip on the sheets. Her knuckles were white, as was her face. She refused to let go. Eventually he managed to break her hold and lifted her into his lap.  
"Shhh, baby hush. It's alright. Hush." He stroked her head and held her close. She was sobbing, but the sobs were slowing. She sniffled and Angel could feel her tears soaking his shirt. Lifting her face up to his he smiled into her eyes. "What was it, baby? A bad dream?"  
Buffy nodded vehemently. "Wanna tell me what it was about?"  
Slowly, Buffy started to speak, her little voice filled with tears, halting now and then. "There was a monster…it had big teeth… and then I was really high up…i..i..i fell off…into a hole…and then there was nothing…everything went black…I heard someone crying…and then screaming…" she sniffled and looked up at Angel. "I think something was after me."  
"Jesus, she remembers when Buffy died!" Spike hissed. "Buffy told me about havin' the nightmares, but why does the lit'l 'n 'member?"  
"I don't know. It must be part of the spell." Angel told him. Looking back at Buffy he calmed her. "Don't worry honey, it was just a dream. You're safe now." Buffy nodded. She looked from Angel to Spike.  
"Will you sleep with me?" she pleaded, looking up at them with huge hazel eyes. Spike felt his heart melt and didn't care what Angel's response would be, he hopped straight up and into bed with the tiny girl.  
Buffy held him tightly. Angel looked at the two and smiled. He felt the trickle of blood down his neck and remembered Spike's bite. He quickly grabbed up two tissues and wiped the wound. It would heal itself by morning. Then he took off his shoes, his belt and hopped into bed with Buffy and Spike.

The next evening Giles opened his door to two very tired looking vampires. What made the sight even more surreal was the tiny girl perched on Spike's hip. Giles though the vampire looked almost motherly. He invited them in, not able to take his eyes off the little girl, his curiosity peaked.  
"Sorry to drop in like this Giles, but we had a bit of an emergency."  
"I see. Of course, if there is anything I can do to help. Would you like some tea?" He looked at the girl. "Would you like a drink?" Buffy nodded shyly. Angel and Spike had told her before they left that they were going to see a friend. They told her he was very nice. She did like him. He looked friendly. And his house looked interesting. She was sure there were all sorts of things she could get up to with all the books and old looking things. She wanted to go and investigate but she was firmly attached to Spike's hip. She struggled and Spike got the idea that she wanted down. Once set free she quickly moved off to explore.  
Coming back into the lounge room Giles set down the tray. He looked about for the little girl and saw her blond head disappearing behind a stack of books. He smiled at her inquisitiveness.  
"So, what is this problem you mentioned Angel? It must be important for you to have come by. Where is Buffy? There's nothing the matter with her is there?"  
There was a crash as something fell and then Buffy quickly reappeared, looking very innocent.  
"I'm right here." She chirped.  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about."  
"Pardon?"  
"Its Buffy. Her 'n me got into a tousle with some evil demon thin' an' next thin' I know, there's a pint size Slayer runnin' 'bout!" Giles was still stuck on the "its Buffy" bit. He looked at the girl in shock.  
Buffy wasn't sure she liked the way he was staring at her. She set her jaw and stared defiantly back. Giles could see it. The features that would become the young woman he knew. The set of the jaw, the defiant glare. It was Buffy!  
"Oh dear lord! How did this happen?" He rushed to the girl and picked her up, inspecting her carefully. Buffy squirmed in his grasp, trying to find a way of escape. She couldn't manage to get away. "A demon you say? What did it look like?"  
"Din't get a good look. But it was big, an' ugly. An' it did a spell, that much I know. I heard the words but didn't understand."  
"Do you remember them?"  
Spike said the words to him and Giles put Buffy down to grab a pen and paper. "This really is quite disturbing. I will look into it immediately. Meanwhile," he glance at the girl in an oversized t-shirt and extremely baggy boxer shorts. "I suggest you buy her some clothes that fit. We don't know how long she will be stuck like this and she needs to have the proper attire." At Spike and Angel's sheepish glances he figured they hadn't really thought that far ahead. When he considered it, it was understandable. Neither of the vampires had children, nor would they. It was obvious that they would have no idea on how to care for one. "If you like, she can stay here with me and I will care for her. I don't suppose you two have enough time on your hands for a child." He had meant it as a poke at Spike and Angel and didn't expect the desperate action from Buffy. The small girl threw herself around Angel's legs, holding on for dear life.  
Spike cracked a smirk. "Don' think the bit wants to be left behind Rupes," he said as Angel bent down and picked Buffy up.  
"It's alright sweetie. We aren't going anywhere without you." Giles was surprised when Buffy immediately started smiling again and hung on around Angel's neck, her little legs wrapping themselves around his waist, like a monkey.  
"Well, I'll be. If you two aren't turning into mother hens. I don't think the others will ever believe this."  
Spike gave him a menacing scowl. "Don' even think on it Rupes. You dare tell Droopy and I'll have you."  
Angel used his free arm, the one that wasn't holding Buffy, to pull Spike to the door with him. He turned back to Giles. "Let us know if you find something. As sweet as she is, we need Buffy back to normal as soon as possible. If this leaks out into the demon community there'll be complete chaos. Spike and I can handle the grunt work but if the bad guys find out that there's no Slayer in town they'll hit back full force."  
"Yes, you're quite right. I'll get right on it, maybe make a few calls to the Watcher's council. I know Buffy no longer works for them but they may have some information on this sort of demon. I must say, my resources are somewhat limited compared to the libraries in the Council." He started to get all dreamy eyed and Angel could swear he saw some drool.  
"That'd be great Giles. Let us know." He inched out of the door, following Spike's lead. Spike caught the bemused smile on the Watcher's lips at the sight of the Scourge of Europe toting a toddler.

"I dun like that one!" Buffy squealed from her spot in the shopping cart, where she was very securely strapped in. Angel held out a blue knit jumper. "But Buffy, honey, its cold. You need to have a warm sweater." He said as calmly as the current situation allowed. Spike just tried to ignore it and looked elsewhere. "Spike, will you help already?" Angel snapped.  
"What's wrong with the top, Bit?" Spike asked, ducking down to Buffy's eye level. She pouted. God, how his heart melted when she did that. She was manipulative at five. No wonder she was as good at it as she was. She'd had years of practice.  
"Blue's a boy colour." She whined. Spike shook his head. Fussy about her clothes. At five. Somebody save him now.  
"'K Niblet. How's 'bout you tell us what colour you want?" Buffy nodded. Angel gawked.  
"I like pink." Buffy stated simply. Angel immediately grabbed the pink sweater, put the blue back and pushed the trolley away. He was shocked. He was stunned. The whole three hours they had been in the store they had only managed to get two pairs of pants, a skirt, a couple of tops and some pyjamas. That had taken him three hours. And in thirty seconds Spike had managed to get Buffy to tell him exactly what she wanted. What was the world coming to?  
There were only a couple of things left on the list that he and Spike had written. They had tried to think of everything a little girl would need. They'd gotten the special shampoo and conditioner, a hairbrush and toothbrush before clothes shopping and now all they had to get were shoes, socks and underwear. Angel was trying to avoid that for as long as possible. How embarrassing for a 246 year old vampire to have to buy kids underwear. He felt like a perv.  
With Spike's help they managed to get a pair of runners, a pair of gumboots and some slippers for Buffy in record time before making a zoom in and out of the children's underwear section. Now all they had to do was wait in line at the register. Then they would be home free.  
It was a middle-aged woman that served them. She was friendly and smiled at Spike, who had Buffy once again perched on his hip. She made friendly conversation with Angel, Spike and Buffy as she checked through their items, folding the clothes neatly and putting them into the colourful paper bags. When she went to give Buffy a lollypop Buffy buried her face in Spike's chest, suddenly bashful. Spike grinned and took the lolly. "Thanks luv."  
As they moved to leave the lady stopped them with a hand on Angel's arm. "I just wanted to say that I think the two dad thing is really good. People should be more accepting of it, doesn't do any harm to the little one does it?" she smiled. Angel swore he was blushing. Who cared about the whole circulation issue. He was blushing. Spike just grinned. As they walked out he moved closer and put his hand on Angel's arse. Angel scowled at him and walked quickly ahead.  
***

"Buffy, where are you? It's time for bed!" Angel yelled through the house. As soon as the trio had returned from the store and Spike had opened the front door Buffy had taken off. Angel had caught glimpses of her as she ran, giggling, around the house. He hadn't gotten close enough yet to grab her. Spike was upstairs, putting away Buffy's new clothes and checking his wound.  
Angel wanted to get Buffy to bed. It was already very late for a five-year-old to be up, not to mention the fact that both Angel and Spike were exhausted. All of a sudden a blur of blond hair zoomed past him. Angel used his vamp speed and managed to scoop Buffy up as she passed. She struggled for a moment, giggling before letting him carry her upstairs. "About time I caught you, little one," Angel told her. He walked into her room, not seeing Spike, and put her on the bed. He grabbed her new pyjamas. They were bright pink fluffy flannel ones with pictures of monkeys on them. Buffy had wanted those ones, so of course Angel wasn't going to argue.  
He tried not to seem awkward as he undressed her and redressed her in the pj's. Then he lifted the covers for her to climb in. She did so reluctantly.  
"'M not tired," she said, yawning. Angel just smiled and gently pushed her back onto the pillows. In seconds she was asleep.

They had a repeat performance of the night before. Buffy awoke, screaming, the nightmares that grown up Buffy could barely deal with too much for the tiny girl. Angel and Spike took to sleeping with her. Holding her in her sleep. She slept better then, with the two strong men holding her. She felt safer somehow.  
Angel and Spike heard from Giles, who told them that the Watcher's Council had no further information to forward, especially not to two Vampires and a "semi-Rogue Slayer". That had sent Spike into a fury and for a whole afternoon he would not come out of the basement where he was beating the hell out of the punching bag. He only came up because Buffy sat outside the door crying to hear his anger, Angel giving up and letting her sit there to await Spike.  
After two weeks of nightmares, and Buffy not even growing a little Angel got in contact with the L.A team. He wanted them to help him contact some Shamans. That night Spike and Angel packed their bags, and Buffy's to head off to L.A.

The three-hour journey went quickly. At first Buffy was excited to be going to Las Angeles, but she soon passed out.  
The bright lights of the City of Angels loomed ahead. Angel pulled into the valet of the building where he owned an apartment. Spike muttered something along the lines of "bloody poof keepin' secret penthouses an' all."  
Angel had rung ahead several days before. He had known deep down, that they would have to come here. So he had organised some decorators to come and paint and decorate the twin bed-roomed-apartment. There was a room that would suit Angel and Spike and one for Buffy. It was painted pink, no blue to be seen. There was a big bed in the centre of the room for her with a stripy doona. There was a stained wood bookshelf full of toys and books. It was a typical girl room except for the heavy drapes adorning the windows. These were for Angel and Spike's sake.  
Angel quickly changed Buffy and put her to bed. She would have plenty of time to look around tomorrow. Then he went in search of Spike. He found him in the small room at the back that passed as a training room/office. It wasn't overly small but it wasn't large either. Spike was leaning against the wall looking out the window at the city below. He turned as Angel came in.  
"She sleepin'?" he asked, pushing off the wall. Angel nodded. Both vampires were tense. Both Angel and Spike were sexually frustrated, not being able to have the Slayer and their renewed Sire/Childe bond making both needy for physical contact. They hadn't had a chance for any mischief in the last couple of weeks. Buffy hadn't been able to sleep alone and during the day Spike and Angel were at her beck and call.  
Spike went to say something but Angel silenced him with a finger to his lips. He took Spike's hand and led him to the master bedroom. There he proceeded to strip Spike. After a moment of shock Spike started to undress Angel. As their mouths met for the first time they both drew unneeded breath.  
And they made love. Not violent, vicious Sire/Childe bonding of the past, but sweet and tender. They got to know one another again. And as if by some miracle, Buffy slept the whole night alone.  
***

Angel grumbled in his sleep and rolled over. His arm was thrown over Spike's waist. He tried to recall what it was that had woken him. There it was again. The bed was shaking, was it an earthquake? He opened one eye warily to see a flash of pink bounce into the air. By this time Spike was stirring and rolling onto his back.  
"What the fu-" Angel clamped his hand over Spike's mouth. He didn't want Buffy picking up any more foul language from the bleached vampire. Just the other day Angel had caught her saying "bollocks". That was when Angel turned back to the problem at hand. Why was he awake? Oh, that's right. Buffy. Buffy who was jumping up and down on their bed. Buffy who was obviously awake and raring to go.  
They had been in L.A for a week and the tiny girl still hadn't gotten over the excitement. Every day was an adventure for her and she had her two ponies with her. As that was almost what they had become. In their blind love for the Slayer they had taken to spoiling her rotten. Although it didn't seem to show on Buffy. She was still the same sweet little girl she had always been.  
Spike murmured something and turned over to go back to sleep. Angel caught Buffy and plonked her in bed between them before glancing at the clock. 8am? You had to be kidding. They weren't due to see the shamans til midday, as they had taken on daytime hours to suit Buffy.  
"Go back to sleep Buffy," he grumbled as she climbed over him and then back to climb over Spike.  
"Don't wanna! Wanna go out! Let's go to the pier! Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssse?" she sat down, straddling his stomach.  
The two vampires had worked out a way to keep Buffy in the sun and not going extra crispy themselves. The only problem was that only one of them could go with her at a time. And Angel hated having to either stay behind or leave Spike behind.  
When they had gotten to L.A Angel had immediately retrieved the Gem of Amara from where he had hidden it after Spike's rampage. He had known it would come in handy sometime.  
Buffy was looking at him with big eyes, pleading with him to take her to the beach – she loved the beach. Spike opened one hazy eye to glance at his Sire.  
"You can take her Peaches, I'll stay 'ere an' get some more shut eye." And promptly fell back to sleep.  
"Alright Buffy," Angel said as he climbed out of bed and found his pants. He then threw on a shirt and followed Buffy into her room. He dug out some warm clothes and soon she was dressed.  
"How 'bout we get breakfast down there sweetie?" he asked her. Buffy nodded her agreement and they were soon in the car on their way to the beach.


End file.
